Don't Die Dicky-Bird
by owlhipster
Summary: Dick calls up Wally as a cry for help.
1. Chapter 1

((Authors note! This is set in the five year gap between Season one and Two))

((TW: Suicide))

A half drugged Dick reached into his coat and called his friend up, he could barely say three words, "I…need…you."

Wally was doing his homework, when he saw that his phone was ringing. The caller idea flashed a picture of Dick, it was odd for him to call Wally at this time of the night. None the less Wally picked up, he heard Dick's whisper, his voice was so calm, "I need you." Wally dropped his phone and rushed out of the house to get to Dick's house.

_He's not going to get here on time, just..just as I had planned. _Dick lied down on the bed and tried not to fight the feeling of numbness consuming his body, he wasn't really sure if he was going to vomit everything he took up, but he hoped he wouldn't. He felt his legs begin to stiffen. It was a good feeling, his eyelids began to feel heavy.

Wally ran at the top speed, he made sure to be careful while running, he needed to get there on time to save his friend. He zoomed past buildings and through streets before arriving at the Wayne Manor. He snuck in through the back so that he wouldn't be caught by Alfred who was most likely sleeping. He pushed the door open and saw Dick lying on the bed. "Dick!" He yelled and put his hand behind the nap of his neck, to lift his head off the bed. Dick blinked twice before noticing it was Wally, "No…You shouldn't be here…" he whispered quietly before dozing off, to exist between to planes.

Dick felt really warm, Wally thought that Dick needed to be cooled off a quickly and efficiently as possible. He unlocked the door the bathroom and rushed inside carrying his friend in his arms. "Stay with me man," he repeated over and over as he set a formally dressed Dick into the bathtub. He turned on the water and tried to set the temperature to tepid. He climbed into the bathtub to support his friend's head. "Wally no, let me die." He whispered quietly. Wally took off Dick's jacket and started ladling water on Dick to cool him off. Dick started to vomit out some of the Valium he had taken a bit earlier. The water running carried the vomit stained water to the drain. Wally had Dick's head on his lap, where he constantly pet his hair and kept him from swallowing water. Dick's body jerked upwards and he started vomiting outside of the tub.

As he vomited Wally pet his back, "That's good, that's your body fighting to live, it's getting all that toxic waste out." Dick fell back into Wally's arms, he still had a fever and was unresponsive. "Shh..It's okay baby bird," Wally sang, fighting back his tears. He didn't know if his friend was going to survive this terrible mess. Wally and Dick were drenched in water, Wally begged and prayed that Dick would continue to live. He kissed Dick's forehead and pulled Dick into a hug. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. He had Dick between his legs and held on to him tightly, not even moving when he started to vomit on his shirt. Dick's arms fell limp to his sides, his eyes rolled back.

It took Wally three seconds to drag Dick out of the tab and out him on the dark marble flooring, "Don't you dare die on me, we always knew that I would die on you. This is not supposed to fucking happen." Wally wailed. Tears streamed down Wally's freckled face as he took off Dick's shirt, he put his ear to his chest. Dick's heart was beating, Wally was only slightly relived because he still didn't call 911, he searched for Dick's phone and found it in his upper pocket. "Hello? 911? I need you to come to Wayne Manor, now" he yelled, through the phone.

Wally spent the rest of time while waiting for the paramedics, leaning over Dick, talking to Dick. Dick opened his eyes, he didn't speak, me murmured something. "Say it again, I didn't get the first time." Wally said brushing wet hair out of face. "Run….to…the Hospital…Save…." Dick whispered.

He didn't have to finish his sentence before he found himself in the hospital, with Wally screaming at the nurses to keep him alive. Everything around Dick darkened suddenly. He fell into a strange deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up in a white room, he seemed to have passed out on the floor. His eyes adjusted quickly to the room's brightness. He sat up on the floor, "Where am I?" he asked the strange empty room. He almost swore he could hear his mom's voice reply with "You're home my sweet Robin, you're finally home." Dick stood up and turned around, there she was, Dick's mom in the flesh and blood and Next to her stood his Dad. He wanted to cry this wasn't right, his parents were dead. "Mom, where am I?" he asked in a shaky voice, he was trembling with fear, "Am I dead?" His mom shook her head and walked over to him with a smile, she placed her hand on his shoulder comforting him, "No Dick, you have a choice…You can come with me and we'll live together for an eternity…Or you could go back to your normal life and we'll meet again later…It's your choice Dick…"

Dick said nothing for a while, he pondered about his choice. "Mom, is it okay if I…?" His mom nodded, "You'll see us again." Then she walked to back to her husband, she put his arm around him, "It's was nice seeing you again." She said before disappearing into the whiteness.

Wally sat in the waiting room, he was waiting for his Mom and Dad to pick him up, because it seemed that he was out after curfew. He wondered why Dick would do something like that to himself, why would Dick attempt suicide. The doctors didn't tell him anything about his condition. It was doctor in and doctor out in a fluid cycle.

One of the doctors finally decided to tell him about Dick. "You're friend…I don't know if he can recover, we are doing our best to help him but his body took a huge hit, he might never wake up." The Doctor said as he read Dick's stats. Wally's heart fell in his chest he felt like _he _was the one dying. "But he might wake up right?" he asked looking away from the doctor. "Like I said, his body took a huge hit, you can go in to see him if you like." The doctor replied petting Wally's back. Wally smiled and walked into the room.

He was hooked up to all kinds of machines and tubes. He was wearing a blue gown in and covered in layers of blankets. Wally walked up to Dick and held his hand, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you if you die." He said jokingly. Dick didn't move a bit he just lay there with his hand draping from the side. Wally stayed there, he sat there talking to him like they were having a conversation, he wasn't dead yet.

"Wally I'm here." Dick yelled in his own mind he tried to open his eyes but there was no avail. _This is my body, I should be able to control it. I don't want to die not yet, I'm only fifteen. I haven't been to a dance yet, I haven't kissed a girl yet. _Dick's soul was there but his body, it didn't want to listen to it. Dick's body went into shock.

He let go of Dick's hand once he started to go into seizure. He called the nurses and stood back. A frenzy of as medical team went into the room injecting Dick's body with needles of chemicals, trying to keep him alive. Until one of the doctors had enough and shocked Dick's body with electricity.

Dick felt a tingle of electricity flow through him, awaking every nerve and muscle. He could hear all the doctors around him and he could hear the beeping of his heart an oddly relaxing sound. He used most of the artificial energy to open his eyes. He saw the doctors and nurses surrounding him but not the person he wanted to see the most. "Wally.." he bleated. Dick felt like he hadn't had a sip of water in days. His stomach was burned with pain and his breath tasted awful. One of the doctors helped Dick up and gave him some water.

Wally couldn't see what was going on in the hectic frenzy but once the room fell to an eerie silence, he walked up to the bed, only to hear his name whispered. He pushed away one of the doctors to get to Dick. He kneeled by the side of the bed and took his hand again, "Dick you're alive." He stated excited. Dick's attention was back yet but he heard the word alive and nodded. "Yes, yes I am." Wally attacked Dick with a hug, knowing his friend was going to live made him ecstatic. A minute ago Dick was barely alive, dying in his arms.

It took a few conversations to convince the doctors not to send him to the Psych ward. Soon Dick recovered and was out of the hospital. Wally was walking alongside Dick down the hall, to help him with baggage. Dick looked weak and emancipated because of all the vomiting, but he was working through it. Wally was carrying a messenger bag carrying a Utility Belt and some clothes. Wally looked over at Dick and asked, "How was being dead?" he then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Dick smiled at the thought of his parents "It was interesting Wally…" he answered slyly as they walked out of the hospital.~

**End.**


End file.
